Remedy
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: She numbed her pain in meaningless flings, he drowned his in whiskey and smoke. By chance they met, maybe they were the remedy the other needed. (Possible Amuto one shot, rated just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a sweet Amuto thing. I hope you enjoy.**

In the beginning it had been nothing. The two romantically disfigured people in a relationship. She would hide her pain through flings, never getting too intimate with any of her partners. He drowned his sorrows in smoke and whiskey.

They met and she expected just another fling, however he did nothing to her the night they met unlike all the others she'd been with.

He sat drinking and smoking glancing at her only to check and be sure that she was still alive, still there.

Eyes, those were what the two had in common. The dead look in their eyes that was unique to only the most pained. Her with people coveting her body, him with his addiction. An odd fit.

Whether by chance, or fate they were at the same bar every week on Saturdays. It took four meetings before either spoke, he was the one who did.

"Your hair is pink."

She ran her hand over a lock of it staring dully at the silkiness.

"So it is."

That night, like always, she left with a stranger. He finished seven more cups and two smokes.

They spoke again the next Saturday. This time she initiated.

"You... look like a cat."

He nodded a crude smile.

"Lanky stray with no home."

She tilted her head standing up she rubbed his head.

"You just need to find the right caretaker."

She spotted a man eyeing her eagerly.

"At least, that's what a normal person would say. However," Her eyes slid to him before sliding back to the other man. "I too am a stray."

Again she went home with a stranger. He had seven more cups.

The next Saturday they spoke once more.

"Why do you have such meaningless relationships?" He gazed at her.

She smiled lifelessly at him. "Why are you drinking and smoking?" She surveyed the crowd breathing out calmly. "To forget."

"Why don't we forget together?"

When her eyes stopped on him his was watching the liquid spin in his glass before he downed it.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

That night she went home alone. He put out his smoke.

Saturday rolled into action.

"How do you plan to forget?" She asked him her head resting in her arms as she stared at him. No cigarettes, he hadn't lit one since he sat.

"Coffee."

"What?"

"Coffee. Want some?"

She shook her head. "Sure."

They sat sipping the disgusting brew.

"It's awful." She commented laughing slightly after nearly half of it was gone.

"It's from a bar." He replied. "It's supposed to be."

"Why did you get me to order it then?"

"No clue." He shrugged. "I guess to see what kind of face you'd make if you didn't like something."

That night she left with a small smile as her companion. He tossed out a pack of cigarettes he'd bought the day before.

Saturday didn't seem to come fast enough.

"What today?" She asked.

"A walk." He said.

"Where to?"

"No clue."

So they left the bar together. Neither talked as they walked. They watched the city move into night.

"I'm home." She stated after a while. Gesturing to a rundown apartment building.

He nodded watching as she walked up the steps before she turned back to him.

"I'm not good at making horrible coffee, however I have milk. I hear cats love that."

"Apparently so."

That night in the cramped apartment they sat back to back drinking fresh milk until both of them sank into sleep. The next morning when she woke up his was gone. She so waited until Saturday came around.

**This may or may not be a one-shot. Depends on what you guys want. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the second part of this fanfic.**

She entered the bar sliding into the empty seat that always waited for her.

"What's for today?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's go."

"Not going to ask where we're going?"

He watched her as she stood up and she smiled.

"Would you tell me?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, opening them. Then he stood from his chair and the two walked out of the noisy bar.

They walked for a few minutes before he led her into a tiny shop.

"Ramen?" She said.

He didn't respond until they sat down and had food in front of them. "How did he hurt you?"

She had some noodles dangling from her mouth and she froze at the question.

Chewing, then swallowing she shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb. I know they eyes of someone who's been betrayed."

With controlled, slow movements she put down her chopsticks facing him.

"Why do you ask."

He slurped some noodles.

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

She gripped the bottom of her short skirt.

"I don't like the memories."

"You're running."

"Aren't we both?"

She sighed. Reaching into the pocked of the leather jacket she wore. She pulled out a small circular locket dangling from a thin chain. Giving it to him she turned back to her food, not moving to eat any of it.

"When a guy I dated for a year and a half went on a trip for three months one of his buddies tried to rape me. He almost did. The guy returned and I thought he'd be angry at his friend. Instead he told his friend to leave and he beat me telling me he'd cheated on me with four different girls. He blamed me for what had almost happened and when I wanted to break things off with him he tried to lock me in a room. I escaped through a window."

A dim laugh escaped her throat.

"My friends said I was at fault for 'seducing men with what I wore.' I traveled around and found my way here. I wear these things because I guess I want to cram it down the throats of all the people who said I was at fault."

He looked at her having just finished his bowl of ramen.

"You sleep around for what reason?"

She smiled lifelessly.

"Having meaningless flings is easier then having someone important. It helps keep my heart hardened I guess you could say."

Her eyes switched to him. "What happened with you?"

"My wife slept with my best friend and robbed me blind."

"Ouch."

She monotoned.

They looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Was something funny? No. The didn't laugh at something that was comical. They were laughing at their pain. How pitiful they were. How the world seemed to be deliberately slamming their heads into the ground as if saying 'you'll always fail.'

People stared at them. Neither cared as the laughed until they cried.

Twenty minutes later they left.

They went to her place drinking glasses of milk not saying a word, she leaned against his shoulder and he would look to her every now and and peaceful, almost as if it had always been that way. Both of them fell asleep and she woke when he moved her head from his shoulder onto the floor. She watched him leave. Saturday was too far away.

Yet it rolled around anyway.

"You decide where we go today."

He told her.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of deciding for you."

She leaned her head back.

"Fine, I know where we can go."

Her hand reached out grabbing his and she forced him to follow her taking turns, twisting down the sidewalk. Her pink hair spiraled in the wind and when she stopped moving she waited for his reaction.

"An art show?"

He blinked.

"I've always wanted to go to one."

Her eyes were trapped on the building almost in awe. She reached into her leather jacket pocket pulling out a wallet releasing the hand she'd been holding.

"For some reason I got the feeling I should bring this, guess it's a good thing I did."

She bought two tickets, they spent over an hour looking at all the pieces. Mostly because she was captivated by the magnificence of each one. Absentmindedly she reached for his hand locking fingers with him. Both of them only ever looked at the paintings. They knew the other one was there, they didn't need to look to be sure.

Their walk to her place was uneventful, but for some reason the details were engraved into their heads.

Each moment seemed to be a memory that they shared. In the small apartment the fell asleep facing each other their hand intertwined, fingers gripping tightly to each other, the woke up in the same way.

Without a word they let go of each other sitting up, he gently pulled her into a hug before pulling away and getting up to leave. When he was at the door she got up hurrying to hug him once more. His back was to her. She buried her face in between his shoulders.

His hand brushed hers and after a moment that was far too short, she let him go. The door shut behind him. Six days, then she'd see him again.

**So I think this will be a three shot. I don't want to make it too long, yet I think I'll be able to finish it in three chapters. In any case, I'll update it when I have a perfect idea of what I'll write, so until then I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
